cwafandomcom-20200222-history
Lightsaber Duel
Lightsaber Duel is a button controlled mini-game where you can duel familiar Jedi from the Clone Wars, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Mace Windu. Lightsaber Duel supports multiplayer and campaign functions. The campaign will match you up against several predetermined jedi until you reach the last stage. Multiplayer will match players up against one another in a one on one duel. In a weekly friday update, a small expansion to Lightsaber Duel was made, users could purchase the Ataru Mastery Pack. The pack included two more lightsaber combatants to fight, Quinlan Vos and Master Yoda. If you completed all challenges and beat them in normal mode you would receive a free Coruscant Luxury Chambers lot and Yoda's Lightsaber. Dark Side Duel was later made as an expansion to Lightsaber Duel. The only difference in Dark Side Duel is that you can use the force. Gameplay The goal of the game is to complete a combination of arrow keys, displayed near the bottom of the screen, before the opponent does. Whoever completes the combination fastest, gains a point. To defeat the opponent, players must obtain a certain amount of points before your opponent does to complete a round. The number of points one must obtain to claim victory varies in the campaign mode. The player who defeats their opponent in two rounds first, wins the game. Note: Originally, on certain rounds, a "combo" round was triggered. This would give both players a specific input to press, one arrow at a time. The first player to complete the combo would win 2 rounds. However, in a later update, this was removed. The combo round is now changed to a 6 arrow combination, appearing on specific rounds. The player who wins only wins one round. Gameplay Preview: Lightsaber™ Dueling The Lightsaber is the signature weapon of the Jedi Knight. Learning to use this unique and powerful weapon is one of the most important parts of your Jedi training. One of the best ways to learn how to use a Lightsaber is by challenging Jedi in the Jedi Training Room to a duel. You will begin by dueling Obi-Wan Kenobi. Once you have mastered the basics to his satisfaction, you may challenge other well known characters such as Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee. Lightsaber Dueling is full of action! Learning the basics is easy. When you face your opponent, you will be shown a series of arrows. You must match the pattern, without any mistakes, before your opponent (speed matters!) to score a point. The player with the most points wins that round. Each duel has multiple rounds before a final winner is declared. Once you have mastered the beginning stages, you will be able to take on even more challenging Jedi Masters such as Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura and more! Keep practicing and you may even be able to fight against one of the best Lightsaber duelists in the galaxy: Anakin Skywalker! External Links *Clone Wars Adventures Category:Mini-games